


August, Alex And Everything After

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-15
Updated: 2000-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	August, Alex And Everything After

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

August, Alex, and everything after by Demi-X

AUGUST 2000  
TITLE: August, Alex, and everything after.  
AUTHOR: Demi-X -   
PAIRING: Fox Mulder/Alex Krycek  
RATING: NC17  
SPOILERS: None  
NOTES: This short snippet is dedicated those of us born in the 'dog days of summer.' If 'August and everything after' sounds familiar, it's because it's the title of a counting crows cd.

* * *

^*^*

August, Alex, and everything after:

The hot, mid-summer sun shone down, transforming the colour of the skin tone of all those who dared to lie beneath it in the 35 degree-Celsius heat.

Two such worshippers were now safely out of the sun's rays and below a large beach umbrella. They were laying stretched out, inches apart from each other on top an old, white flannel sheet. The two thirty-something men were all alone along a stretch of private beach. The beach sand was clean and white and melded perfectly into the Atlantic's salty blue-green edges. Adding to the perfection of the day, bright red Cardinals sang out from the nearby birch trees, serenading the lovers.

Fox Mulder shifted his position and rested his hand on Alex Krycek's back. He was unable to resist the pull of the younger man's warm, soft flesh; the vacationing agent gently began to rub up and down the smooth expanse.

"Mmmmm." Alex murmured his pleasure as the large hand gradually dipped lower and lower.

Finally, Fox's fingers found which they sought and parted Alex's relaxed cheeks. He circled his delicate opening, teasing the erogenous zone into acceptance. Mulder eased in one solitary digit then an other right after it.

"Mmmmm." reiterated Alex. He was still in the same position; on his belly with his eyes closed and his head resting on his crossed forearms.

Smiling at his relaxed lover, Fox reached out and blindly fumbled around the sheet for the factor 4 tanning oil. He quickly found the bottle, flipped the cap up and drizzled the oil over the indentation at the small of Alex's back; where buttocks met spine. The clear coconut scented oil was still semi warm from the blazing sun.

Fox tossed the bottle aside then he sat up and straddled the backs of Alex's thighs. He gently worked in the oil over the back of Alex's smooth torso.

About a minute into the massage, when it became apparent that Fox had more than Alex's tan on his mind, they younger man said softly, teasing his lover. "Fox, I'm under the umbrella now, I don't need anymore oil."

Leaning down, Mulder spoke directly into his partner's elfin ear. "Well, if you don't want to burn, your going to need some oil, sweetie." Mulder kissed Alex's cheek. He wasn't referring to sunburn either.

When Alex made no more protest, Mulder slicked his erection with his oily hand then caressed his lover's opening, slowly plunging in two fingers in and out. He lay down and stretched over the Russian's back. "Did I ever tell you how much I love smell of cocoa-butter?" Mulder said before he rimmed Alex's ear with the very tip of his tongue.

"I wondered why you insisted we pack the oil before leaving this morning." Alex smiled, his eyes were still closed and he had not shifted his position at all, despite his trapped erection. "Fox. Were already late, our friends are inside, waiting for us, so the birthday party can start. Alex said, making no motion what so ever to get out from under his slightly larger lover.

"Well, they can just start with out us." Mulder replied, gently nudging his erection in between Alex's firm round cheeks. "One of them will figure out were not there and start opening the presents.

"*We're* their presents silly.... that was the whole point to this..." He arched his back and raised his hips, giving Mulder easier access to his body. "They are all celebrating their August birthdays togeth ...."

Suddenly, Fox broke through his younger lover's entrance roughly, and he buried his slippery organ right to the hilt in one fluid motion.

Alex hissed his pleasure, his mind no longer on the party guests.

"Let them eat cake then...." Whispered Mulder, softly...seeing his beautiful green-eyed lover left him breathless.

"Kiss me Fox." Was all Alex said in reply.

^*^*

Demi-X


End file.
